Electrical connectors such as circuit board connectors are widely used in electronic devices and systems. To improve the electrical connectivity, there is often a requirement to secure a circuit board to the circuit board connector. Therefore, there is a need to ensure secure and reliable connection between the circuit board and the circuit board connector.